It has been known to score paper and other thin materials in order to facilitate bending of the materials during use and provide a means for accurate folding of the material along specific lines. While large industrial scoring apparatus have been known for scoring corrugated paper for forming boxes and the like, there has been no apparatus of a size conducive to use in a business office for scoring paper and in particular heavy paper, for forming a binder for a plurality of sheets of paper as may be found in a report, blueprints for a structure, or the like.